


Ethereal and Beautiful

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [13]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, diana just realizes it, right here, she was doomed the moment she laid eyes on him, she's in love with him, well what is she supposed to do now lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: When it hits us, we breathe.When we breathe, it hits us.This is love, isn't it?





	Ethereal and Beautiful

Soders was standing against the wall with his arms crossed as Diana entered the room, she cast a look in his direction "What is this about?" She asked

"Miss Burnwood, please take a seat" Percy Farhe instructed, he was the ICA's 'human resources' head and dealt with the day to day of making sure that the ICA was up to code on the Agent/Handler relations.   

She took a seat, but looked back to Soders "Why is he here?" 

"Mr Soders was the one who filed the report, Normally they like to remain anonymous, but Mr Soders requested that he stand witness" 

"Is it even above board for him to do this?"  She asked, incredulously

"Erich has been with us for some time, he's gotten permission by the heads of the board to do this."  Percy stated, as though he were reading from a script "I would like to discuss with you the relationship you have formed with our newest agent, 47" He shifted through some papers "He's only been with us for a couple of months, and there's already quite some talk about the two of you" 

Diana rolled her eyes "Talk? What kind of talk?"  She felt Soder's glare boring into the back of her skull "Because whatever you've heard, I can guarantee you that there is no truth to it" 

"There has been talk that you and Agent 47 have a relationship beyond what is appropriate for the ICA, a relationship that goes against the rules stating that no agent and handler are allowed to be involved in any relationship of the romantic or sexual persuasion"  At this, Diana laughed

"Are you actually serious? To suggest that I am anything but professional in my dealings with 47 is an incredible offense, I'm the one who brought him into the agency, do you think I would take such a risk if I was just going to break the rules by involving myself with him?" 

Percy looked up, removing his glasses and cleaning them "Mr Soders says otherwise"

Soders at this point, finally took the seat right next to Diana, a smug smile on his face like he had just eaten shit out of the loo. "Miss Burnwood, is it not true that you helped Agent 47 cheat his way into the ICA by providing him intel of the training missions?"

"Helping him was not cheating, it was _you_ who wanted to make the program too difficult to get through so he wouldn't be welcomed onboard. You've had it out for him the moment he set foot in this place and you wanted him gone" 

"I don't trust him, you understand, it's very difficult to believe this man is so capable, so agile without former training. And our leads in Romania have gone nowhere. Even now, months later, there is nothing I can find of this man. He doesn't even have a name!" 

Diana shrugged "Your dislike of my Agent gives you no right to make up accusations like this and report me to human resources. That is unprofessional and out of bounds.  My relationship with 47 is strictly business"

Percy coughed "If you two are going to fight, I'd suggest taking it out of my office, Miss Burnwood. I will need to see you and 47 together in here to get a better picture of what I'm looking at.  Thank you for your time." 

"Excuse me?" She said "There is no way I'm going to come back here with him"

"If you have nothing to hide, you shouldn't be afraid, Miss Burnwood"  He said, a final tone in his voice that suggested she better stop trying to argue.  She rose from her chair and shoved Soders out of the way.  He caught up with her in the hall 

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Soders?" She asked furiously "It is unacceptable that you've done this and I've half a mind to report you for misconduct"

"I'm not the only one that thinks this, Miss Burnwood"

"Thinks what?" She said, crossing her arms

"It's a bit obvious, is it not?" He asked, eyebrows raised "Oh... you don't know" He chuckled "That's hilariously poetic" He shook his head 

"Don't know what? What in the world are you talking about?" 

"We've all seen the way you look at him, It's been talked about for months that you're... well, you're in love with him"

Diana felt her heart beating so hard from the anger that she was afraid she'd lose control and punch Soders right in the face "How _dare_ you? How dare you accuse me of being so unprofessional with my agent. I told Farhe and I'll say it again, there's nothing going on between me and him"

"Just because there's nothing going on, doesn't mean you are not in love with him.  Whatever it is, you give him special treatment."  Soders said with a scoff and looked her over "He is an _agent_ , any personal romantic feelings you have for him are inappropriate and if they continue, you could lose your job, even if you never act on them" 

Diana said nothing, she simply glared at the man with arms crossed "Are we done here?" She asked him

Soders shook his head and walked away without another word, leaving Diana to process what was left.

 

When she had gotten home that evening, she had more time to recall what Soders had said "You're in love with him", Diana ran the water in the bathtub and sat on the edge, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  Was he wrong?  She certainly did feel strongly for her agent, she cared about his well being and was deeply enthralled by who he was and how his mind worked.  She spent a lot of time thinking about him even when they weren't working together, she wondered about his personal life, if he had any hobbies, what his evenings were like.  She would imagine what it would be like to go out and sit down to a nice dinner with him, the man had impeccable taste, he'd probably be able to make fantastic dishes, a perfect specimen in everything he did.  Diana sighed as she poured bubble bath mix into the warm water.   

But just because she had these feelings, didn't mean she was in love with the man; she knew absolutely nothing about him other than the fact that he was an artist in his field, that he was as silent as a ghost, and that he was really fond of blending into situations by stealing other people's clothes.  She smiled, he certainly was something else, he was like no one she had ever met before in her life.   And she supposed he did have those eyes, beautiful and ethereal in their way, when they first met several months prior and he looked at her she felt like her body was being submerged in an ice bath, but it wasn't unpleasant, she could get lost in his eyes.

Diana opened her own eyes as it hit her, images and memories of her favorite agent over the last few months, the things he did and the way he did them, his beautiful eyes... 

" _Shit_ " She said, realization dawning on her. 


End file.
